


Your Soul Fits like a Key into the Lock of My Heart

by Flower_Flame_Princess



Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, And he looks real pretty in it, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Dresses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Masked ball, Masks, Prince Bucky Barnes, Prince Steve Rogers, Royal Ball, Royalty AU, Short & Sweet, Steve Rogers in a dress, Stucky Bingo 2020, They hook up immediately, royal bucky barnes, royal steve rogers, super fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Flame_Princess/pseuds/Flower_Flame_Princess
Summary: Stucky Bingo 2020: Set in a Different Time Period|X|It was time he found a suitor; the white robes that adored his body spoke plenty, but his eyes were on the mysterious man in the large hall, who had not stopped staring at him every since he entered.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Your Soul Fits like a Key into the Lock of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I can hear you ask, "Did you make this as an excuse to write Steve in a dress?"
> 
> To which I answer: _Mind your own business._

In the gentle candle lights that hung overhead in the large room, he could clearly see the masked man who had been gazing upon him all night. 

It was nothing new, to stand in the center of one’s attention. Ever since he could remember, he had been used to having eyes pry and stare wherever he went, it came with the life that he had been given many years ago, but somehow, this was different. He was well-known with the hushed whispers and the curious looks, with the intrusive ears and the wandering fingers, but he had to admit that something about the stare that had been sticking to his frame like honey, was something that had him on his toes, and wondering so deeply. 

Since the first moment that he had descended the stairs, almost floating in the way that those of royal blood did, that set of eyes had never left him. In that fleeting second of shock at the piercing gaze that he received, he had been a mere step away from catching the seam of his snow-white silk robe that flowed around his hips and legs to his feet, which, far from deteriorating from his beauty, greatly added to the focus on his innocence and purity. 

After that, he would have easily fallen down the stairs in his trip over his own costume, but he could catch himself in time. Luckily, he held tall and proud, and made it to the floor without a scratch. 

It was difficult to determine who this man was, who had been paying him so much attention since he had first came into the picture, for he had never seen anyone like the man before. 

In the sea of rabbits, deer, wolves, cats and birds, the fox stood out like a shiny pearl in a heap of coal. The mask was a mixture of the darkest black, darker than the nights above even when the clouds obscured all the stars, and the purest gold, the kind of yellow even the sun looked jealous of. Dripping hues of orange and red, like a sunset above the hills of green blades of grass filled in the empty spaces between the black and gold. 

A flower sat attached to the side, of the same gold and black as it stood so proudly, and a long, blue feather adorned the mask, reaching up above the ear. An unusual combination, as well because no one else seemed to have anything quite like it.

Steve had watched the stranger like the stranger had watched him. He had occupied a chair against the center of the wall, exactly there where he had the widest view of the room before him. There was no drink in his hand, or anything small and easy from the feast that was prepared on a plate.

The kingdom had enjoyed a wealthy and prosperous spring, and the summer harvest promised even more. The kingdom was thriving like it had never done before, and the people were invited to celebrate at the castle. It was a masquerade ball, which explained the masks and garish costumes. Steve _loved_ it. He loved the masks, the colors, the feathers and the flowers. He loved every single bit of it. 

Though the stranger, who sat so still Steve would have thought he was a mere straw man that someone brought, had he not crossed his ankles a moment ago, was putting a bit of a damper on his festive activities. 

As he tried to enjoy all that around him, bask in the attention of his friends and all the people showering him in compliments about his own costume, the one he had poured many hours' of work into, he could not help but steal glances at the man every time he remembered that he was there. And every time he did look, the man was still watching. Almost as if Steve was an intensely complicated mystery hiding out beyond the stars that lay far out of reach, and the man loved nothing more than to try to figure out its secrets, and the very way to coax him back down to earth.

Taking a soft breath, Steve smoothed a hand down the silk fabric of the robe that flowed around him like the petals of a delicate flower whenever he moved. A swan; the bird at the center of his crest. His mask was one of small jewels that glistered and shone in the flickering flames of the candles positioned in the chandeliers, and many feathers adorned the top as they fanned out from there. 

He was unsure how to feel about the fact that the costume clung to his body much as if it belonged there, like a second skin, even though it was quite comfortable and warm in the late, early spring evening. It followed the curve of his hips, closing in on his waist and reaching up to his chest. Small, clear jewels followed the gently sloping line from his broad shoulders to his narrow, tapered waist. He felt like a beautiful piece of art.

It had a purpose, naturally. His mother, though reluctant, thought it was time for him to present himself as the young, unmarried man that he was, and carrying such rich costume in the whites of innocence and purity. 

His mother had no doubt his beauty would only increase with age, but he was at the right amount of summers now to find the perfect suitor. Though his mother was all but shallow and posh, the one he married would preferably be of royal descent, and one whose kingdom carried a bright future with it. The perfect union between two kingdoms that could ensure many years of peace and prosperity to come for many people.

The stranger had blue eyes, Steve noticed then. Blue, but not like the oceans and skies that swirled in Steve's own. These were of ice and snow, mingling in the cold of the Northern lands. They were heavy on his frame, but though they were sharp and clear, they were not unfriendly. Steve knew not how, but for a reason beyond his current understanding, he felt not hunted beneath the gaze. It was not one of a predator awaiting its prey while it hid in the high grass, not the one of a hungry fox licking its fangs as it fixated on the swan. 

It was something almost curious, too withdrawn or even _shy_ to come and take a closer look. Steve would not mind if the man did; he thought it would make him feel better eventually; most certainly better than when the man kept staring from his spot against the wall. 

Dark brown, half-long hair curled around the man's jaw, combed to shine as it flowed in gentle waves down his head, and his position of the chair, though appearing relaxed, was alert and aware. It was a soldier's frame, something Steve could very well find himself in, and it was intriguing. He watched in his own curiosity as the man weaved his fingers together and leaned his elbows on his thighs. 

The voice of a friend broke him out of his spell, and he turned around as to meet them accordingly. It was Samuel, dressed most handsomely like a falcon, with feathers and beads and stunning colors. As the most renowned falconer across several kingdoms, for his way with the birds of prey, he had access to plenty of feathers. An honorable soldier as well, and one of Steve’s best friends. 

Sadly, through the distraction that clouded Steve’s mind, their conversation was short. Sam quickly noticed the dreaminess in his eyes, the way that Steve was not entirely there with his thoughts, and the man gave him a smile. 

“Whoever it is,” he said, “Refrain from a long wait. You deserve it.”

Steve was unsure what there even _was_ to deserve, but he took Sam’s words by heart, and so he roamed through the ball room towards the man against the wall- or, at least, that was what he meant to do. When he brushed passed several small groups, of people in bird and cat masks talking with cheery voices that smelled of ale, he saw that the chair was now empty. 

Then, a sudden hand lay down on his shoulder, warm through the fabric of his clothes. 

Spooked, Steve snapped around, his feet moving faster than his flowing robes and linen could hope to catch up, and the fabric caught beneath the sole of his shoes once more. Only now, he could not catch himself and stay upright, now the momentum was too big, and his arms flailed out as the lurching feeling of falling seized up his chest into his throat, almost as if his stomach made an attempt to escape through his lips-- when a set of strong arms wrapped around his waist, catching him before he had made his painful way down to the floor. 

Hands seized his hips, curling further as to sit around the small of his back, and the heaved him back up. In response - and fear of falling once more - Steve reached out his arms as to wrap them around his savior’s shoulders. As he looked up, lips parted in his gasp, he saw with widened eyes that it was the man in the fox mask. The one with the pale blue eyes he had been looking for. 

“Your Highness,” the man said, his voice dark and smooth like molten chocolate, but with a deep purr in the back of his throat that had Steve weak in the knees. The man helped Steve back to his proper feet. “My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you.”

“I-” Steve said, still quite aware of the hands on the small his waist, “I’m okay.”

The man was even more stunning up close, with red lips matching pale blue eyes, a sharp-cut jaw and thick, soft-looking hair. The eyes flickered up and down Steve’s appearance, but then settled for his eyes, looking all but unfriendly. He seemed like a man of high status, raised well. 

“Uhm,” Steve said, finally able to fulfill his desire of asking why those eyes had been on him all night, “Ho- how can I help you?”

“I was wondering, but a thought, if you fancied a dance?” the stranger asked, his voice so warm, and smooth like ale, the words dancing across his lips and Steve could do nothing but nod breathlessly, taking the hand that was held out towards him. 

Steve sucked on his lip, feeling a blush rise on his lips when the man gave him a small spin and then tugged him back close, a warm hand holding his hand, and the other on his waist. Though Steve was not the best dancer, this man guided him through it almost flawlessly. That was a good sign. Those who knew the art of dance were often higher nobles, which meant that Steve would have to carry less fear of the night turning into a drama. 

“What is your name?” Steve asked them, as they moved around the floor.

The man licked the corner of his mouth, smiling politely. “James, your Highness. Of the House of Barnes.”

That was a very good sign. The House of Barnes was a House of noble people, who worked hard and made sure the kingdom was fed and protected. The children of the House of Barnes were _exactly_ the kind of suitors his mother had been aiming for. To have one here, dancing with him, was either a big coincidence, or his mother may have pulled a few strings. For some reason, Steve doubted it was the latter. 

“My name is Steve,” Steve said then, “You may call me that.”

James pulled him in real close, chests pressing together. They were no longer dancing, but rather swaying side to side, pressed together closely. “I shall, if that is your wish.”

“Are you here to enjoy the feast, James of the House of Barnes, or are there other reasons behind you appearance?”

There was a short silence, their dance the only thing between them. But then James answered him. “I would like to propose courtship.”

Steve stilled, almost tripping over his own feet at those words. He sucked in a quiet breath, conflict ruling in his head. Should he accept? The House of Barnes was a good royal family, so this would be a wedding to unite two strong kingdoms. It was what his mother would want, the perfect suitor. But was he ready? Was James even that suitor? 

Something inside him, his heart, told him that he should say yes. Of a respectable family, of riches and proper education. In all ways political, James was perfect. And, for some reason yet again beyond his current understanding, all ways of the heart as well. 

A courtship was not permanent, it merely meant that James would try and appeal to Steve and his family, but could be rejected and send away at any moment. Steve doubted that would happen. They danced towards the side of the room, to a place more private. 

“You are so beautiful,” James said, his voice quiet. As they came to a halt, he brushed the back of his fingers down Steve’s cheek. “Whatever it is that you desire, I would move heaven and earth to make sure it is yours.”

Steve blinked up at the man, filled with words he could not speak. James leaned in, leaving only an inch of space between his face and that of Steve, his breath warm on Steve’s lips, eyes half-lidded as his pupils were dilated. Steve waited only for a second, then he leaned in for his part, and allowed James to press a gentle kiss to his mouth.

Their lips slotted together, but only softly. Like a butterfly that landed upon a flower petal, keeping it so light it was almost as if they were floating. James’ hand curled further around the small of Steve’s back, and the man pulled back for a second, only to come back again, pressing just a little firmer this time. 

Steve sighed into the kiss, contently, moving his head the other way. The kiss remained soft; almost shy and hesitant as their closed lips moved against each other slowly and exploringly, trying to figure out the right way to do it. 

In their moment, James came a little closer, and Steve focused on this moment like he had never focused on something else before. It was like every second was a minute, and he played it so slowly. Every second mattered. Every twitch of muscles mattered. And though Steve barely did anything more than following James’ lead, it drove him crazy. The gods above could be performing a lightning show outside the window, and Steve would not have noticed it, nor would he have been able to tear his attention away if he did.

Taking a soft breath, Steve parted his lips just slowly, tilting his head to the side to give James better access, breath hitching quietly as there was a nip of teeth, the warm lick of a tongue across his bottom lip, a warm mouth closed over his, confident with a hint of longing. 

Happy to return the favor, Steve gave himself over to James, eager and compliant in those strong, muscled arms, feeling a spark in his chest when the kiss deepened and became more needy. 

Steve knew that his face was flushed, eyes closed in a bliss. He could feel James’ hand tightening his grip on his collar. He felt dizzy and high, almost as if he had had too much to drink. He had expected his heart to be beating faster and faster, but instead, he felt himself relax, his heartbeat going down, at ease in another’s arms. James’ hand trailed from Steve’s waist up to his back, feeling the shoulder blades under the thin fabric of the swan costume.

Tasting like cherries against his own lips, James’ were just _delicious_ , so sweet and so full of a desire they both shared. James’ other hand did not stay still for long; it curled into the open spot of Steve’s costume, fingers trailing over the sensitive skin of Steve’s lower back, grazing soft enough to tickle this slightly that made Steve’s breath hitched and their lips parted.

“Shall I take that as a yes?” James said then, his lips curling up, and Steve finally realized that James had said. 

_Permission to court._

James brushed his lips over Steve’s, not pressing in enough to make it a kiss. Steve leaned in a bit more, releasing soft puffs of breaths, heart so full of want for more. James’ thumb caressed the stretch of skin between Steve’s collarbone and neck, sending tingles down his spine. Steve was well aware of how he most likely looked; flushed cheeks, messy hair, kiss-swollen lips, dilated pupils. Nothing about it made him want this any less.

“Yes… _Please…”_ Steve whispered, his eyes half closed, feeling so tender beneath James’ gaze, that was like he had never seen anything more beautiful and better in his life. 

“As you wish,” James whispered back, his voice sending tingles down Steve’s spine, stomach and heart, getting him in all the right places. 

James had no problem pressing their lips together again to pick up where they had left off. Steve felt the fire burn bright inside of him, and he matched James’ passion. His tongue darted out, grazing Steve’s plush bottom lip. There was a short stop, a puff of breath, then Steve parted his lips. The hand James had placed on Steve’s back went up to the nape, sliding into honey blonde locks of hair to tilt his head back further, so he could fully explore Steve’s lips and mouth. Steve let him. 

He was perfectly content with letting James do whatever he wanted. 

Unable to keep it all in anymore, James deepened the kiss, pressing _forward_ , _forward, forward_. Steve allowed himself to be engulfed in passion as if in fire, to let James take control. He let himself sink into the sensation, letting it take control of his body and feed the roaring fire in his chest. If he kept it in any longer, he would explode, he was sure. 

He allowed James to press him against the wall, hands on his body, exploring every curve like it was a rainforest of treasures. One hand slid to his backside, giving a soft squeeze that had Steve release a soft noise. Whether it was a gasp or a moan, Steve was not sure, but it seemed to please James all the same. 

The man pressed small kisses over Steve’s lips, from corner to corner. Steve’s breath hitched after James nipped his bottom lip, which seemed to make the other all the more aroused. He finished by pulling Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking lightly, grinning when he felt the shiver that worked through Steve’s body.

Steve’s hand went up to cup the side of James’ face, thumb resting on his cheek. James stopped, gazing into those perfectly shaped blue eyes. They looked like the sea, wild and beautiful. Filled with mystery and deeper than anyone could ever know. 

“Are you alright?” James asked, a smile playing around his lips when Steve nodded in return, “It was but an idea.”

“James, it is-” Steve let out a panting breath, his lips curling up, “It is _amazing_. I- I would be honored to accept your proposition of courtship.”

There was another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Softer, this time. James kept their noses but a hair apart. “I will not disappoint you, your highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this again, Steve takes James' proposal actually really fast... But I'm just gonna use the excuse that Bucky and Steve are a slut for one another in _every_ universe. 
> 
> Also I just really wanted them to kiss and stuff. 
> 
> Peace out.


End file.
